


Baby it's cold outside

by brownieeyes



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownieeyes/pseuds/brownieeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its cold and Juan isn't really a morning person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's cold outside

Juan woke up shivering, he turned around to see why Fernando wasn't holding him only to find that the striker wasn't even in bed. Juan wondered where he was, it was way too early for him to be downstairs in the kitchen or anywhere else really, but he didn't want to get up and go look for him, so he wrapped himself with the blankets and tried to go back to sleep. He couldn't, it was way too cold without Fernando. He then felt something heavy fall on the bed, but because his head was buried in the blanket he couldn't see what it was.  
"What the hell Fer?" He said sleepily, while getting his face out to see what was going on. He saw a massive pile of blankets on the foot of the bed.  
"Well you keep stealing all the blankets and I'm freezing too!" He yawned and started covering the bed with the extra blankets.  
"Oh. I'm sorry" said Juan shyly. Fernando got into bed quickly and he pressed his lips against Juan's "Don't worry, come here" and he put his arms around him, Juan curled into him and they both fell asleep.

The sun started shining through the window and Fernando woke up and pulled his arm from under Juan to rub the sleep out of his eyes only to hear the smaller man groan.  
"Why are you up so early?" Juan said, voice muffled by Fernando's chest. The striker looked at the clock on the nightstand, chuckled and said "Juan it's almost 12PM"  
"Well it's our day off so go back to sleep" Juan demanded as he snuggled into Fernando even more. Fernando nudged him softly "Juan, I'm hungry, I'm gonna go make breakfast ok?" He was starting to move when Juan held him tightly "But I'm cold"  
"I won't be long I promise. I'll even make you hot chocolate with marshmallows like you love"  
Juan perked up at the thought of hot chocolate and grinned at Fernando "Okay, okay. Can I help?"  
"Absolutely no way! I'm not letting you in the kitchen anymore" Fernando said shaking his head  
"But-"  
"Juan no, last time you tried to help me cook something you set our kitchen on fire, I'm not letting you anywhere near it again" Fernando said getting up, Juan groaned and fell back into Fernando's pillow, he was getting cold already, Fernando laughed and kissed him, "I wont be long" he just got a tiny growl in response. Fernando laughed and got to work. 

Juan drifted off until the smell of chocolate made its way to his room. He rubbed his eyes and got up to wash his face when Fernando came in with pancakes, Nutella and hot chocolate with marshmallows. "God, Nando that smells amazing" Juan smiled at the sight of delicious food and made his way to the bed and shivered a little, it really was cold, but he covered himself with the huge amount of blankets they had. Fernando just stared him and smiled, Juan really was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "What are you doing Fer come back to bed, make me get warm"  
Fernando laughed and set the tray on the bed and climbed in next to Juan, kissing him passionately and sliding his hands through Juan's hair, eliciting a moan from the tiny midfielder. "Warm enough?" Fernando smirked at Juan, who snorted in response "Cocky bastard" Fernando laughed loudly, Juan rolled his eyes "Shut up and eat Fer" and he violently chewed on a piece of pancake, of course this just made Fernando laugh even harder and he kisses Juan's cheek "I love you" Juan shoots him a dirty look "Just shut up and eat" Fernando mockingly pouts but started eating his pancakes. Juan could feel fernando grinning beside him so he grudgingly said "I love you too" trying to keep a frown but completely lost it when fernando kissed his cheek again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> (Yeah my writing still sucks)


End file.
